There are no applications related to this application filed in this or any foreign country.
The number of auto body dents increases every year with the increase in traffic, and the cost of the repair of each increases annually due to the cost of labor, materials and other factors.
The difficulty in repairing auto body dents is also increasing, due to the complexity found in late model cars. For example, while the inside surfaces of door panels were previously relatively easy to access, the inclusion of power locks, power windows, side air bags, impact-absorbing structures and other equipment has made access to the inside surface more difficult. As a result, known tools are frequently inadequate for the job, and as a result it is often the case that entire panels cannot be repaired and must be replaced.
Additionally, it is frequently the case that a wide variety of prior art tools must be purchased, so that, when needed, a tool of the correct size and shape will be available.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an auto body dent repair tool that can be used to repair a wide variety of dents, in a wide variety of locations, in a wide variety of vehicles with differing option packages, configuration and equipment. The auto body dent repair tool must be easily re-configurable and adjustable to extend into a variety of difficult-to-reach areas. Additionally, the auto body dent repair tool must be adapted for use with a wide variety of interchangeable tips. And further, the auto body dent repair tool must include an articulating shaft, which allows adjustment to conform to the particular needs of any given application.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus that satisfies the above needs. A novel kit of parts comprising an auto body dent repair tool 10 is disclosed that can be used to repair a wide variety of dents, in a wide variety of locations, in a wide variety of vehicles with differing option packages, configuration and equipment. The auto body dent repair tool is easily re-configurable and adjustable to extend into a variety of difficult-to-reach areas; is adapted for use with a wide variety of interchangeable tips; and further, includes an articulating shaft, which allows adjustment to conform to the particular needs of any given application.
A kit of parts for auto body dent repair, comprises an auto body dent repair tool 10 of the present invention, provides some or all of the following structures.
(A) A plurality of tool bodies, wherein each tool body includes some or all of the following structures.
(a) A rearward shaft 20 may include a compound 21 or simple shaft 25. The compound shaft includes forward and rearward portions 22, 23 separated by a fixed joint 24, while the simple shaft includes no fixed joint. A rear end 26 of the rearward shaft is attached to a handle 60. A forward end 28 carries an adjustable fastener 29, which is attachable to a forward shaft 40 or an integral dent repair tip 50.
(b) A forward shaft 40 may be pivoted to a desired angle with respect to the rearward shaft, and then secured in place. An adjustable fastener 41, carried by a rearward portion of the forward shaft, mates with the similar fastener 29 carried by the rearward shaft. The angle is selected based on the configuration of the auto body panel having a dent to be removed. A tip fastener peg 45 is carried by a forward portion of the forward shaft, and allows attachment of any of a variety of tips 80.
(c) A handle 60 is carried by a rearward portion 23 of the rearward shaft 20. The handle allows the user to firmly grasp the auto body dent repair tool 10 during operation.
(B) A plurality of integral dent repair tips 50, wherein each integral dent repair tip may be installed on the adjustable fastener 29 of the rearward shaft 20 as an alternative to the forward shaft 40 and a tip 80. The integral dent repair tip provides functionality that is similar to that of the forward shaft 40 and tip 80.
(C) A plurality of tips 80, wherein any of a plurality of tips may be attached to the tip fastener peg 45 of the forward shaft 40. The tip attached at any given time is selected after reflection on the size, shape and nature of the dent and the nature of the access to the dent. In a preferred embodiment of the kit of parts the tips include: a cylinder with half-sphere end, a small, mid-sized and large cylinders with rounded end, a cylinder with conical end, and small, mid-sized and large spheres.
It is therefore a primary advantage of the present invention to provide a kit of parts comprising a novel auto body dent repair tool, wherein the kit of parts can be adapted and adjusted for use in repairing a wide variety of dents, in a wide variety of locations, in a wide variety of vehicles with differing option packages, configuration and equipment.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a kit of parts comprising a novel auto body dent repair tool that may be configured in many ways, and is therefore more efficient and cost effective than conventional dent repair tools.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a kit of parts comprising a novel auto body dent repair tool, which provides a rearward compound shaft in combination with an adjustable forward shaft, and thereby results in greater flexibility and more convenient use.